


Abuse

by npetrenko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Dark, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/npetrenko/pseuds/npetrenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way Harry was brought up makes difference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abuse

You can't kill me.  
I'm already dead.  
You can't break me.  
I'm already broken.

You can't hurt me.  
I'm already numb.

You can't touch me.  
I'm already closed in my mind.


End file.
